During the Summer
by The Next Author
Summary: Summer. The best time of the year. Unless theirs something big going on behind your back. What the shell are they suppose to do? Well...lets see.
1. They're Back

**During The Summer**

 **Prologue: They're Back**

 **9 Months earlier…**

"Don't you see I've got company, Nero? You can't just take me out like this!"

The silver wolf looks back at me, his blue eyes narrow with anger behind his shades. "You're little bunny and fox friends can wait. This is urgent, Leonardo."

"You think I don't know urgent," I argue as he leads me from the crowded airport to his building, TCRI, only blocks away. We get there quick because he forces us to run all the way there. He swings open the bullet proof door as I keep arguing. "I just spent the past three weeks stressing over my family and Shredder and Judy and Lizzy and-"

"Your missing brothers should have been reported. You went against our role of conduct-"

"Is that what you're bringing me here for?! A stupid violation! Saki is my problem, not yours!"

Agent Nero stops outside the computer room door. I stop behind him. He turns to me, teeth bared," He's not just your problem. Not anymore."

He slams open the door and I follow him into the electrified room. Mammals run everywhere, juggling papers and throwing statistics at each other.

Agent Nero leads me through them to the front where a giant monitor tracks techie's progress. I can't help but believe that Donnie will wind up here someday.

Nero turns to an Otter on the far computer and says, "Bring it up."

"Bring what up?" I ask.

The albino wolf glares at me over the top of his sunglasses. "The consequences of you 'Saki' has made for all of us."

The room goes dark, then, a map showing the northern border comes up. In the middle is a red dot. Near it are white lights that signify life signals.

"So." I say," Same thing I've seen before."

"Do you know what that red circle signifies, Leonardo?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, their-"

"Do you know how many is in that circle, Leonardo?"

I shrug and estimate, "Fifty…maybe a hundred."

Agent Nero nods," Fifty. Very good. That picture is from ten years ago."

"Okay. So…"

Nero waves at the Otter and the picture changes. Now there are three red dots on the screen. "That was only two years ago. And this…" he waves again,"…is today."

The screen changes again and this time, I really do feel fear. If Raph and Jeri could feel what I'm feeling right now, they would never call me Fearless again.

Agent Nero gestures at the screen that does not have three dots or even ten. The whole screen is pure, glowing red. "All that has happened in the past two years. Two years, Leonardo!"

"…Two." I whisper.

"Yes. They started piling up after your fight with Saki the first time. But after that Nighthowler issue in Zootopia, the population boomed. And now that your other battle with Saki has caught wind, the populations have boomed even more. And it's not just here."

The screen zooms out to show the whole world. The whole north is filled with red lights. "It's everywhere."

"Everywhere…" I whisper, the horror making me numb.

"Yes. They saw what happened. They are seeing our vulnerability's. Their coming our way. And they want what's originally theirs."

"What do you expect me to do?" I hiss. "I'm one turtle, Nero. I can't take down an army-"

" _Agent_ Nero, Mr. Hamato, agent. And I expect you to be ready. We're going back to the "stone age" as animals like to call it. Better enjoy the golden age while we can." He starts to leave me before I object.

"You're expecting a war."

"Yes. I also expect you to tell no one of what is happening. We don't need a riot against Higher Up as these…things continue to mobilize."

"What do you believe will stop them this time?"

Agent Nero stops by the door, before he leaves, he says most confidently, "The same thing that stopped them last time. Themselves."

With that _Agent_ Nero slams open the door and marches off.

I snort as I turn back to look at the screen. "Yeah. And what if _that_ doesn't work?"

"Sir." I turn. Every animal in the room is looking at me with fear in their eyes. They don't move a muscle. The Otter says, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, "I exhale. "Get back to work. And don't sweat it. We'll be fine. Just…don't sweat it."

With that, I leave the room as fast as Nero did, and don't look back.

[Type a quote from the document or the summary of an interesting point. You can position the text box anywhere in the document. Use the Drawing Tools tab to change the formatting of the pull quote text box.]

"The Only thing we have to fear is fear itself."

-President Franklin D. Roosevelt


	2. Crime Rate

**MAY**

 **Chapter 1: Crime Rate**

 **Present…**

"This is Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde! We are in pursuit!"

A speed demon swerves through the central of our city, nearly running over mouse and animal alike. This is the tenth speed demon case in the past three months.

The demon screams down through the Rainforest District. Nick chases him, nearly throwing me out the window.

"Nick!" I scream, "Be careful!"

"I've got him," Nick howls," just a few more seconds!"

"Nick! Slow. Down!"

"No! He's right-"

The speed demon slams on the brakes. Nick yells and I know what happens next was gonna happen.

I fall out the window. Nick clashes into the back of the car, nearly crushing it. I fall out the window, landing shoulder first into the asphalt.

It'll leave a bruise and a big rip on my uniform but otherwise, I'm okay. I've noticed over the past year that whenever I get hurt, I compare it to my stabbing. If it's as painful, if I'm bleeding as much, if I'm going into shock or not. It's become a habit. A bit of paranoia, I believe.

Anyhow, I run through that check list in my mind before I jump up and run to the speed demons car.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" I yell before I see that Nick already has the lizard cuffed.

"Done and done, "he says proudly. The demon is a chameleon with a mean mug. He's scared up and evil looking.

"Stupid cops," he hisses, "you'll get what's comin' to ya'! Just watch!"

"Yeah, yeah," I growl, rolling my eyes. I've heard the same things over and over in the past year. It's been strange. Almost every criminal I've faced has said something similar. That something is coming and they'll take us down. We'll get what's comin' to us. I've mentioned it to Bogo, but he just shrugs me off. He says they're just trying to scare us. I trust that he's right.

Nick throws the lizard in the back, then climbs back in the car. I hop in, too, my anger still pumping through me. Nick drives back toward the ZPD, a happy smirk on his face. "I'm getting good at these cop chases."

I snort," And almost killing me."

I look out the window as building after building and animal after animal pass by. Nick is looking at me. I can feel his eyes burning into my back. "I didn't mean to throw you out of the car, Carrots."

"That's the fourth time, Nick."

Nick's tail whips against the seat," Maybe if you didn't lean out the window every time, you wouldn't fall out."

"Maybe if you weren't so gung-ho about catching people, I wouldn't be trying to call for back up from _outside_!"

"She has a point," the criminal in back says.

"Shut up." Nick snaps, elbowing the grate separating us and the lizard.

I sigh," Look, Nick, I think we need a break."

The car swerves a little but he's able to keep it hidden," What? A break? Why?"

"Look at us, Nick. We can't have a normal conversation without arguing. We can't get anything done anymore, and with the crime rate higher than the roof, all the normal partners are being separate. Maybe it's time we do the same."

Nick is quiet after that. We turn into the ZPD and drive up to some of the newbie cops so they can take Mr. Lizard-skin in. I get out first, then Nick follows after. He holds the glass door open and I enter the warm ZPD. Ahead, Clawhauser is stuffing his face with Cheetos while watching his phone.

"Hey, Clawhauser, is the air-conditioning fixed yet?" I call. He glances up at me, then back at his phone.

"Nope. Can't figure out what's wrong with it. It's just dead."

I open my mouth to say more but Nick stops me, "Judy, why? We've been partners for two years. Why stop now?"

I sigh and turn toward the locker room. "I already told you. Bogo will force us eventually and we need a break. Its better you go your way and I go mine for a little while."

I'll back track a little bit. Nick has been irrational lately. He acts top dog between us and it's starting to get on my nerves. And we hardly spend any time together. He's always helping his step-family, Lizzy, Nick and Zoey. And that's not a bad thing. But when he's not he's fussing over me. And I hate it! I need a break. Just a break…

"HOPPS! WILDE! GET UP HERE! NOW!"

I jump when I hear Chief Bogo's voice. I twist to look at the water buffalo. He is leaning over the cement railing, his normal angry face glaring at us. He turns back to his office, expecting us to follow.

Nick sighs," I wonder what's up his tail this time?"

I don't say anything and go to the stairs for the long trip up to Bogo's office.

Once we're seated in the black leather seats in front of his tall desk, Bogo slaps down his hooves angrily. "Do you know what the crime rate is?!"

Nick and I glance at each other, confused," Um…yes."

Bogo slams his hoof down again," Then tell me what it is!"

"Uh…fifty-"

Nick doesn't get to finish. "Precisely! So if you know it, why is Phantom-Hamato Leonardo! - calling me about a three month vacation!"

What!? "Three month vacation? We never…what did Leo…what!?"

Bogo shoves a paper at us. Nick grabs it and looks at it. I watch his eyes grow and jaw drop, "Oh…crap."

I snatch it from him and stare. It's a fax from my friend and brother, Leo, saying he will give Bogo whatever he wants so Nick and I can come to that small city down south called San Howel for June, July and August. He'll even send in two Higher Up agents to replace us for those months. "Oh…" Then I look at Bogo, saying, "We didn't know anything about this."

Bogo's eye is twitching, showing how angry he really is. He slowly taps his desk, making a point, "You tell that _superstar_ that he can't boss me around to get what he wants. Forget it."

"How 'bout for two months?" Nick suddenly says.

I look at him. So does Bogo. "What?"

"How about, instead of three months off, we have two. So we have the end of summer with them."

Bogo snorts," One."

Nick holds up two claws," Two. That's my deal."

Bogo and Nick have never gotten along. That's just a fact. Even if it's over what type of species you are, they will find a way to argue. Especially, now. Nick has a chance to hang out with a friend he lost for fifteen years. He isn't going to give that up.

And Bogo know that.

He groans,"…Fine. Two months. I'll let you off at the end of June."

Nick sighs in relief," Yes…"

"BUT!" We jerk back to Bogo who has this weird smile on," Next time your little friend- Mr. Phantom, Mr. Hamato, I don't care which- calls me about some little adventure he wants to take you on, get it settled ahead of time!"

We don't object. I'm starting to believe Bogo doesn't like anyone. He dismisses us. It's six o'clock. We can go home, but Nick stops me first when we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I did that for both of us." He says," You will come in July, too, won't you."

He's still trying. I shake my head," A break, Nick. But ya', I'll come. I want to see Leo, too."

With that, I walk away, leaving Nick in the dust.


	3. Story of my Life

**Chapter 2: Story of my Life**

Buster Moon's P.O.V.

I've been nervous before. Plenty of times. And some of those times we're enough to give me a heart attack.

This is one of those times.

First, I woke in a cold sweat. I was halfway out of bed when I awoke this morning, like usual. But then I realized what's happening and I fell the rest of the way.

I have a graduation Saturday. All of Rosita's kids are graduating and I was invited with any of the theatre crew that came early. And I do not mind having to go. I love Rosita's kids. Casper, especially. The tyke I once knew wants to be a stage hand here now that he's graduating. I like that he wants to join. It reminds me of when I was young.

Second, the bands are coming in. The _FEARLESS_ band along with Meena are coming in sometime this week before the graduation. Johnny and Ash haven't been here in almost five years. This will be the best welcoming for them. The Moon Theatre is getting back together.

And lastly, after the warm welcome home, I have to fly up to Higher Up and get a record signed that no one else seems to be able to sign themselves.

After that rivalry in Higher Up only ten years ago, I became rich and powerful enough to build my own record studio. If you fly or walk or drive or whatever across Hudson Bridge and go to downtown Peters River you will find the tallest building belongs to me. Moon Records. My second pride and joy. That's usually where the old gang and I meet. _Moon Records_.

Anyway, I have to go up and sign a deal for this upcoming band that I received a video on. They are quite good but never as good as the old gang.

 _Bang! Clank! RATTLE!_

I whip around from my clipboard and list of what I'm supposed to be doing this weekend. Behind me, Gunter and Eddie along with another stage hand drop a big wood column on the stage. Gunter and Eddie stare at the column while the new stage hand I hired a month ago goggles at me.

I don't blame him." WHAT," I howl," HAPPENED!?"

"Uh…well-uh…I…um…uh- "That new kid stumbles over his words till Eddie takes over.

"Sorry, Buster, it kind of slipped."

"Slipped." I bite my tongue. "The Column simply slipped on my _wooden_ STAGE!"

"Easy, Buster, we didn't mean to drop it." Gunter says with that grin still on his face.

"And you!" I howl, my head feeling like it's gonna pop. "I found scratch marks up there the other day. I know we're deep cleaning this for the reunion but please! Be! Gentle!"

Eddie laughs," Buster, I've never seen you like this. You need to take a chill pill. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"I'm fine, Eddie. Now get back to work! All of you. Leonardo and his gang and Mike will be here Saturday. They're the ones we need to impress."

Okay, I'm more than nervous. I'm stressed over my head. But that's not new, either, right.

I'm running through the back rooms, telling my performers to scrub harder, or get a different cleaner. I am tempted as I run by the newly furnished stairs to yell up to Ms. Crawley for some coffee. But…

That's not an option anymore. About four years ago, my beloved secretary passed on. It was her time. Her memory was slipping badly and she could barely walk or see. Yes, her funeral was hard. Johnny took it the toughest. Jerith McRonny tells me he wrote only sad songs for months afterward. I feel bad for the kid.

But I had to move on. I needed a new secretary. One I knew would serve me for a good long time. One who is honest and, honestly, I knew for a while.

Rosita offered it first. I told her I'd think about it. I knew she was still getting over her husband-er-ex-husband leaving her. After a month of working _triple_ time, I decided, maybe Rosita needed this to get her head out of everything. I certainly needed a secretary and Rosita wanted the job. So I let her have it. I don't regret it, not in the least. She's a good a secretary as she is a singer and performer.

I run out to the lobby to make sure they are thoroughly vacuuming and deep cleaning the hardwood. I've got at least a hundred animals on the job. Each of them I think I've stressed over a hundred times this week alone. This has to be perfect! It _has_ to be!

"Well, looks like the Moon is having a good jog around his glorious star!"

I stop and turn to the doors when I hear that. Coming through them are three of the _FEARLESS_ members and Meena with their suitcases and guitar cases in hand.

McRonny kneels in front of me and holds out his hand. He's so tall, it takes at least three of me to reach his waist. I gladly shake his hand. Ash and Meena walk to me and hug me, Meena lifting Ash and I off our feet. Once I'm on the ground again, Johnny claps my shoulder.

"Hello again, Mr. Moon. You seem tired," he comments.

I straighten my suit, "Well, Johnny, it's been a long week. Say, where's Steffanie, your other member? Wasn't she supposed to be visiting with you."

Ash shrugs, "She decided to go to Natville instead. Said Calatonia is a little to 'hip' for her."

Jerith snorts, "Hip my green butt."

His chain on his belt rings chink as he moves toward the stage," I'll start with the stage, sir. You are going to need the help."

I nod," Thank you, Mr. McRonny. I know you will use it appropriately."

Johnny smiles," Speaking of the stage, where's Rosita?"

I open my mouth to answer getting ready for the graduation party when she sneaks up, wraps her arms around Johnny and Meena, singing," _I'm still standing! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Johnny laughs. Ash and I jump at the sudden burst. The Gorilla turns to Rosita and hugs her, "Oh, Rosita, it's been so long! How are the kids?"

She hugs back," Grown up. Are you coming to the graduation Saturday?"

"Of course. Congratulations."

Congratulations, Rosita," Meena says, hugging her as well.

"You did well." Ash says," I'll have to get tips for when I'm a Mom."

Rosita laughs," You'll be fine, Ash. Let's just get you through your first year of marriage first."

Ash shrugs.

I step forward, interrupting the get together. "All right, everyone, I know it's been awhile. But we have three months to catch up. Right now, we need to clean. Phantom and the Ninjas, Shultz and Mike have yet to arrive. And I want this place spotless. Johnny, go to your piano room and clean it up. Ash, go clean booth 5 with the others. Meena, go help Eddie. Rosita, you already know what to do. Let's move!"

"Yes, sir," they smile, then take off to their places.

More help. And ones I can trust. Just what I need.

I turn and run to the stairs that lead to the upper levels of the theatre. I only get up three stairs when I fall over, panting. This has been happening more often lately. If I run to much, I run out of breath and get dizzy. It's getting on my nerves.

"Mr. Moon?"

I grunt in response. I feel Rosita lift me, then set me on the stairs. Rosita sits next to me as I catch my breath.

"Mr. Moon," she says, straightening her pink blouse," Are you…okay?"

I shake my head, attempting to get rid of the dizziness but only resulting in making it worse. "Oh, Rosita, I'm fine. No need to worry over me."

Rosita doesn't smile and say okay. "No, Mr. Moon. You're not okay. Listen, you…you need to slow down."

I frown, and look at her though she's spinning in circles," Slow down! From what? I'm doing fine."

"Buster, you are not okay! I saw you just now and I see you doing that all the time. You're getting older, Buster. You are not as quick as you once were."

I shake my head again," I'm fine. I'm still young. I have a long life ahead of me. I am NOT slowing down!"

Rosita crosses her arms. "How old are you?"

I stand, brushing my suit off," An age. It's rude to ask of a person's age, Rosita. Much like asking a pig how much they weigh. No offense."

Rosita puffs her cheeks," Mr. Moon, please. This is too much stress. Why don't you take a day off? Go out to lunch with Eddie, maybe."

"No. Like every showman says, 'the show must go on.' We're almost done. Then we have all summer to relax."

I jump off the stairs and run for the stage. I'm not getting older! I'm as spry as I was ten years ago! I'm just fine. I'm tired. That's what I am. Just tired.

I am not getting old! I swear on it!

Anyway, back to the show.

~ Story of my Life by Bon Jovi


	4. Migration

**Chapter 3: Migration**

Leo's P.O.V.

"MIKEY! STOP! THROWING! CLOTHES!"

I bend over my suitcase, wanting to leave our quaint apartment space in Shultz Tower and go for a _long_ walk.

This is not the best day for Raph to be on one. I woke up feeling like I'm drowning and the feeling hasn't left. We've spent the day packing for out three month stay in San Howel. And Mikey hasn't been co-operating. Hence Raph's attitude acting up. Donnie isn't helping. He's been staying out of the way, letting things roll.

But once one of Raph's socks flies into my face, I know I've had it.

"ENOUGH! We are almost thirty years old! Stop acting like we're five!"

My brothers stare at me for a moment. Finally, Donnie says, "Are you okay, Leo?"

I snort, "Do I look alright?"

He shakes his head, "Not what I mean. What happened in that meeting with Nero last year? You never told us."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's when you started acting tense," Raph growls.

I look at him. Raph walks to me, slowly. His eyes are downright dangerous. But when he lies his hands on my shoulders, he's gentle, "What. Happened?"

I shrug him off. "I've told you already. I can't tell you."

"BULL!" I flinch when he screams.

"Easy," Mikey whines, "easy."

"Leo," Donnie says quietly, "We just wanna know that you're okay."

I frown. No. I'm not. Sure, I'm starting to film for Infurgent with Gazelle which _really_ adds to my stress but that's not what's bugging me.

What Nero showed me hasn't left my mind. All that red! And those animals, their faces looking at me for comfort. I've circled around and around that again and again in my mind but I can't figure it out.

What can I _do_!?

"I'm fine, guys," I say weakly, "Just the norm."

Raph opens his mouth to object but my phone rings before he can say a word. The ominous tune tells me that the caller is the last animal I want to talk to right now.

Instead of my normal nice and gentle hello, I scream into the black phone, "WHAT?!"

That gets Raph's foot tapping.

"Don't talk to your superior that way, Mr. Hamato." Agent Nero snarls back.

I shove my brothers out of my way and make my way to the door.

"You're not my superior, so I don't think that's a problem."

"I am on this project."

"What project?"

I tap the button that sends the elevator to me. It glows green, then yellow. A thirty-four appears in red on a screen. The door opens and I enter.

"The project we talked about last year."

"That's specific."

I press the floor one button and the doors close. Nero continues as the glass elevator descends.

"They're migrating."

I freeze. Shell…

"Migrating? They? Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. They're nearing the northern borders now. Surveillance is picking them up on the monitors. They are moving in. The Foot is with them. Oruku Saki's leading them our way."

I turn from the doors. As I lower into the city, I get a good look at the sky line. It's misty and pink. Karai and Usagii will get here late, then we can go to San Howel. Well, after we pick up Mike and Mr. Shultz.

"I need you to come in."

I snort, "And do what?"

"Monitor. Survey. Whatever I ask of you. You know ninjistu. It will come in useful-"

"You listen, Nero," I hiss, anger pricking me," I just put in a three month vacation to San Howel with my _whole_ family. This will be the first time _ever_. I am not going to miss it because a bunch of-of-of _savages_ are _migrating_. You have agents everywhere! Get one of them to help you!"

"You're making a mistake, Leonardo-"

"Good! It's about time someone did. You have an army, a navy, an air force and marines. Use it for Peter's Sake! Isn't this what they're trained for? Taking these things down!"

"Well, yes-"

"Then why do you need me. You got your power."

"You're friends with one of them, Leonardo. We figure you can give a little back ground. You are, after all, surrounded by them left and right."

That really ticks me off. "Leave us alone, Nero. Let me enjoy my summer. Then, I'll consider helping. Chao."

I hang up before the wolf can say more. I proceed to rub my head that's started an aching throb. Thanks, Nero. Just what I needed. Another head ache to add to my growing list.

Savages and Shredder.

Family trip.

Gazelle.

Savages and Shredder.

Family trip.

Gazelle…

The door bings behind me. I sigh and turn around. Xane takes a bit of a veggie burger and waves. I wave and groan at the chauffer.

I came all the way down here for nothing.

Dang it.

I turn, go back in the elevator, and pound my head against the glass the whole ride up.


	5. Evidence

**Chapter 4: Evidence**

 _Maybe we should take a break._

I look over at Judy who is looking out the window. Since she said that two days ago, she's refused to look directly at me. It's like she can't stand looking at my face. She avoids conversation, too, and its strange cause she just loves to talk.

You know what? I think I'll just have to end this silent treatment.

"Judy, we really need to talk about his." I say, twitching my tail," before we go to San Howel at least."

"About what?" She mumbles.

My ears flatten. About how you want to split up. How you want to have a break and how you know animals that have breaks never work out. How our friendship is going downhill and why. About what's happening around us. But I don't say that.

"Just…us. Life. What's going through your head, Carrots?"

Judy shifts so she's facing forward. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Nothing! Judy, you're talking about splitting _on our own will_. Not Bogo's. Things like that rarely get back together-"

"It's just a break, Nick-"

"No, it's not! This partnership got me this job! Without you, Judy, what am I supposed to do!?"

"Don't be dumb, Nick. You could have got this job if you tried."

WHAT!? "Judy! I got this job because of-"

"Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps!"

I snatch the scanner, violently and nearly running us off the road. "What!?" I roar.

Clawhauser takes a moment to answer back. "Um…Deputy Howler wants you to meet him and Swine west of your position. He says there's some suspicious activity happening near the mountains."

Judy turns to the scanner. "The mountains? That's hundreds of miles off, why are we clear out there?"

"How far out?" I ask.

Clawhauser sighs," Um…about sixty miles. I don't know. You'll see him. Officer Swine and Deputy Howel aren't that hard to see."

I nod," Okay. Tell them we're on our way."

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell them."

Clawhauser hangs up. We are silent till we reach the glowing blue mountains with snow capped at the peaks. Howel and Swine are both surrounding something as we drive up. Howel looks over at me as I park next to his car in the bright green grass. Trees surround the area except for where we cut them down to make a dirt road to the mountains. Judy and I hop out and walk to the officers.

"What did you find, Howel?" Judy asks.

Swine snorts," You except him to know. He's not the fairy tale specialist."

"Shut it, Swine," Howel growls. Then to us," Take a look see."

We walk to where they stand. When we see what it is they're looking at, I understand why they have this strange look on their faces.

"What is that?" Judy asks.

"We don't know if you don't know. We came up here," Howel explains," looking for suspicious activity. We had a call from a hiker saying they saw some kind of monster. We came here and that's what we found."

I nod. "A giant paw print."

At our paws is a paw print that's twice the size of my paw, but three times smaller than an elephant's. It's shaped funny, like a horse shoe but double end to end. And in the middle of the weird print are squiggly lines and dots in rows.

"They go up into the mountains. It looks like one, maybe two were here, but we don't know for sure." Howel says.

"You don't even know what they were?" I say.

"Nope. We called Chief. He's comin' down to have a look see. He might know what these things were."

"Bet that bushed up his tail."

"You have no idea," Swine says.

Honk! Honk!

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. We turn as Chief Bogo Drives up alone and parks behind our cars.

"What do you go," Bogo asks, marching up to us, slamming his door.

"Don't know." Swine snorts. "Was hopin' you'd know, Chief."

Bogo snorts back, looking down at the track, "What? Can't you tell a paw print from you tails- "

He cuts off short. "Chief?" Howel asks.

Bogo stares at the prints for a long moment, his eyes going from anger to surprised, confused and then stern.

"Clear the area."

Judy blinks in surprise," Wait. Clear the area? Why? What is it?"

"Clear the area," Bogo repeats. "There's nothing here to see. I'll deal with this."

Howel speaks up," Are you sure- "

"GO!"

Howel jumps and I flinch. Howel and Swine leave first. Judy and I stay for a moment. I mentally photograph the print and Judy takes one with her phone.

I watch Bogo pull out his black cell phone and dial someone up.

"Sir," I say," you know what this is?"

"This is none of your concern, Wilde. Go back to the station. Now."

He doesn't want help, fine then. I grab Judy's arm and tug her to our car.

"What do you think of it," Judy asks, tucking her phone in her pocket.

"I don't know," I reply.

Before I get in the car and turn it on, I turn to Bogo. I catch a snip of what he says before I slam the door closed." Agent Nero, you're going to want to see this."


	6. Celebration

**Chapter 5: Celebration**

All I can hear is continuous chatter. The San Howel South High School is filled to the brim with animals, gathering for the grand graduation. I get asked for autographs occasionally and others are looking at me, knowing me as Rosita Vendera, the Broadway Pig.

 _And_ the pig that lost her husband to that very reason. After Norman left, I cleared the Broadway stage, left Rosita Smith behind and became Buster's assistant.

Gunter shouldn't have followed me. He was loved just as much as I was. He could have made a great solo career. But, he left the scene with me, helping me through the divorce, helping me with the kids and just generally being there. Gunter has always had my back. He always will.

Ash snorts two seats down from me.

I look up from trying to work this video camera. Ash has her phone glued to her ear so she must be calling Mathias. "What?" I ask.

She nods down the row. "Look who's in the third row." I look and gasp. Through the many animals, I see Norman, on his phone, while his new wife talks his ear off. "It's Mr. I-don't-have-to-pay-childcare- because-I'm-not-rich-like-you. What a joke. Hi, honey! Yes, I'm at graduation…"

Ash goes into conversation with her husband while I stare at Norman and sigh. I still don't understand. I got a job, a great one at that. What did I do wrong? I could've sworn I did everything right…

"Don't pay attention to him, Rosita," Buster says, sending his long text message off to Moon Records," He's not worth it."

"Yeah," Gunter says as he squeezes he way between two seats and plops down on my other side," He doesn't know what he's mizzing. Rosita Vendera is on top! And where is he? On bottom."

I force a laugh," Thanks, Gunter. Really. Thank you."

I set my hoof on his arm. Gunter beams and settles into his seat, a big grin on his face.

The band starts playing and we all stand. There are two hundred and seventy-five kids graduating today, including all twenty-five of mine.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

"…Jolene Shelly."

The crowd is getting tired of clapping. We've been here for a pure hour just listing off names. The other hour was for the long speaker.

Mr. Moon looks almost dead next to me. "I don't remember my graduation being this long."

"That's because our class was smaller and our speaker never showed up," Eddie whispers behind me.

"Oh…right."

Principal Hawk of San Howl High School is getting irritated. His voice is scratchy as he calls out," Adam Smith."

I howl and stand to start recording my children's walk on stage.

The group around me stands to cheer. "Jerith!" Ash screams, reaching over Johnny to poke the sleeping turtle, standing up as she does so.

"Jerith, wake up!"

Johnny jerks out of his sleepy daze when he realizes what's happening and Jerith jerks to his feet, yelling and clapping, "Go, Tigers! Wait…what am I cheering for?"

Ash slaps her forehead," Oh, Jeri."

"Brenda Smith-"

"CONGRATS, SMITH KIDS!"

The whole room twists to the back of the gym. I smile. Norman would never be able to beat this.

"YES!" Casper howls from the stage.

The gym gasps. It's not every day nine superstars and a famous producer walk into your kid's graduation ceremony.

Jerith cheers at seeing Leonardo while the crowd takes a million pictures of _Phantom and the Ninjas_ , Mike Liddel, and Kitster Shultz, air horns going off everywhere.

"HEY," Raphael shouts," Sit down! This is a graduation. Not a red carpet. Continue."

Principal Hawk stares for a moment, then turns back to the kids," Um…right…um…Brenda Smith…"

* * *

After the last pair of students exit the gym, Moon Theatre, Eddie and _Fearless_ march to our friends. Moon grabs Shultz paw and shakes it," I thought you guys weren't coming in until tomorrow."

Jerith slaps his hand into Leo's, then hugs him while Leonardo says," Well, we knew it was graduation, so we decided to drop in early."

"Wow," Ash mutters, poking Mike's gut," getting tall really made you chubby."

Mike swats her hand. Once Mike had enough 'dough' he made himself and Rachel tall, like other rodents in Higher Up. Ten years later, he's as chubby as a chipmunk.

"Where's Rachel?" Meena asks. I notice we've split into different sections by now. I'm here with Meena, Ash and Mike. The turtles, Jerith, Karai, Usagii and Johnny are hanging about, and Gunter, Buster, Eddie and Shultz are by the door, talking. Amazing how fast we separate.

Mike shrugs," At home with the quadruplets. They are one heck of a handful."

"Do you got anyone helping her?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. I'm not that dumb as to leave my wife alone with four babies."

"Hey, Rosita."

I turn. The turtles are laughing and Johnny's smiling. Jerith points to Leo and says," Do you believe this guy could drive a motorcycle."

I shrug," I don't know. Why?"

Leo smiles," I'm learning to ride Raph's bike."

Raph snorts," More like crash it."

"Please. I'm getting it. And soon, I'll be a great motorcyclist. I'll drive that bike and it'll be the best day of my life."

Jerith snorts, "Watch, you'll end up breaking your own neck."

Mike speaks up," Say, Leonardo, I watched the new _Phantom of Zootopia_ the other day. Why didn't they cast you to be Phantom?"

Leo shrugs," I was already cast for Difurgent and they needed a deeper voice. Besides, I think Raph represents us perfectly."

The younger turtle snorts," Bull crap."

That's when Moon intervenes with everything. "Guys, Hello. We have a graduation party to attend. And we have the whole summer to spend together. So let's go get the Smith kids and head for Moon Theatre."

"Aye, aye, Mr. Moon," We all say and laugh.

"Alright, then let the summer of Moon Theatre begin!"

We cheer and head for the door. My thoughts or Norman and any doubt I've had today completely dissipates.

"Celebrate good times, come on!" Johnny sings out happily.

We laugh, then Eddie says," It's time to celebrate."

I sigh happily. This is going to be a _long_ summer.

"Everybody now," Shultz shouts out.

We laugh, then all of us sing out," CELEBRATE GOOD TIME, COME ON!"

Celebration by Kool and the Gang


End file.
